nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vulcan EBF-25
leaked? seeing as how its way past 48 hours after the blogs reported this, i would assume that Hasbro doesn't mind this release of information unless others disagree with this logic. in the past within 48 hours, if Hasbro minded (meaning didn't want it released - otherwise known as a leak) then the information would have been taken down within 48 hours. so again to those that believe that this is a leak, please justify your reasonings. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Vulcan battery tray While testing the Vulcan in my possession I noticed two of the battery trays are slightly different I respects to battery orientation. One tray is designed and labeled to lay the two rows of batteries in series with battery springs on opposite sides while the other tray is designed and appears to orient the two rows of batteries in parallel with battery springs on the same side. Both trays make either Vulcans function as should be expected, so I think some wiring inside the tray adjusts both trays to feed the blaster as designed. Has anyone else noticed this discrepancy? :It's possible you might have both versions of the blaster that were made. Around 2010 or so when the packaging was updated some minor changes were made, the most obvious of which being the smaller barrel "extension". For whatever reason the newer model has a smaller barrel extension. If both of your models have the same barrel without any changes, then I don't have any sort of explanation for this. An interesting find though, I had previously thought the differences were only external. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 05:32, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I think evidence supports your theroy Gage. I have 3 Vulcans. Two have the larger barrel attachment lugs the third has a smaller lug. It seems the prior version came with trays with battery springs in opposite corners, while newer editions had springs in adjacent corners with all 6 batteries facing the same direction. Shmmee (talk) 13:39, August 21, 2014 (UTC)Shmmee Different belt types! Lately I have been trying to assemble 50-round belts for my Vulcans, using two 25-round belts. I have observed from personal experience this morning that there must be at least two different types belts made for this venerable blaster. 1. Two dummy cartridges, one on each end, and the mouths are fully encircled. 2. Only one dummy cartridge at the start, and the mouths are half-exposed on top, probably to aid in extraction before firing. FURTHERMORE, there are rectangular ridges on the bottom, as though to catch more securely onto the belt-advance gear. Has this been officially acknowledged somewhere, and should it be mentioned here? Mojo1970 (talk) 15:46, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :I think this is probably due to the fact that there was a re-release of the Vulcan sometime in the middle of its lifespan where several changes were made, like a shorter barrel tip for example. I don't know too much on why the changes were made or what the full changes were, but if your blasters have different barrel tip lengths than that's probably the reason. Thanks for pointing this out! I also really want to thank you for your repeated edits here, it's always nice to see an active user such as yourself on the site. Have a great weekend, [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 16:00, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure! I have been spending a lot more time on this Wikia site than others, and between cruising Kijiji for used treasures and here for information, I've been having a grand old time! ::Thanks for the background on the Vulcan; interesting to learn historical details. So where would be best to put up these discoveries about the belts? Maybe I should shoot some pictures to illustrate? ::Mojo1970 (talk) 16:12, August 28, 2015 (UTC)